voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Colony/transcript
The Colony in on an overhead shot of the ship [[Lotor] and Allura have been preparing as they stand in front of it] Lotor: I've waited an eternity for this. up a medium shot of Lotor and Allura Allura: We've done everything we can to prepare us for this moment. and Lotor turn to face each other We're ready. to a back shot of Lotor and Allura standing in front of this ship Lotor: It means so much to me to share this with you. of the ship powering up. Lotor sits in front and Allura in back; their consoles activate in front of them Lotor: Beginning system check. presses buttons on the console Front and rear stabilizers. to the bridge as [[Lance], Pidge, Coran, Shiro, and Hunk watch from the hangar cameras] Allura: Front and rear stabilizers are go. Lotor: Quintessence collection array. Allura: Quintessence collection array is go. to shots of Coran, Shiro, and Hunk, then Pidge and Lance Lotor: Infracells. Allura: Infracells up. Lotor: Dynotherms. Allura: Dynotherms connected. to a front view of the ship Lotor comms: Switching on mega-thrusters. Allura comms: Mega-thrusters are go. to a wide shot of the hangar as the ship prepares for liftoff. Cut to the bridge as the camera pans over Shiro, Hunk, Coran, Pidge, and Lance Hunk: Okay, I can't be the only one who sees that this is nuts, right? I mean, just getting in there is a long shot. Then they have to make it out again? Coran: I agree with Hunk. This plan is a foolhardy and unnecessary risk. Pidge: I don't know. I mean, we've traveled through the quintessence field to another reality. This isn't just theoretical physics; mathematically, we know it's possible. Coran over to lean next to her: Well, it is hard to argue with math. Believe me, I've tried. Lance: But even if they do reach the quintessence field, then what? The last time anyone got in there, it turned Zarkon evil. Coran over to put his hand on Lance's shoulder, one finger in the air: Lance makes a fine point! Take that, math! to Shiro Shiro: Zarkon fell prey to his own evil instincts. The quintessence field didn't create them, it revealed them. to the podbay doors opening and the ship lifting off. Lotor pushes the controls forward and the ship flies out of the [[Castle of Lions|Castle] toward the ruins of Daibazaal. Cut to the bridge, in a panning shot over Team Voltron's profiles] Coran over the console: So this is goodbye...for now. Lance: Allura? to the screen view of the ship's cockpit Allura: Yes, Lance? Lance: ...Get back safe. Allura: I will. to the ship approaching the rift portal. Cut back the bridge, the camera slowly dollying out from Coran's face Coran: T-minus ten ticks to gate entry. to an over-the-shoulder shot of Lotor's cockpit Coran: Nine... rift gate begins to glow blue Coran: Eight... view of Lotor and Allura's ship as it glows blue Coran: Seven... of Hunk Coran: Six... of Pidge Coran: Five... of Shiro Coran: Four... of Lance Coran: Three... of Lotor Coran: Two... of Lotor's console directly in front of the gate Coran: One. close-up of Lotor Lotor: Are you ready? to close-up of Allura Allura: Here we go. ship enters the gate and it glows blue-white on contact. Fade from white into the quintessence field, where the ship has entered successfully and Allura and Lotor look around Allura: Extraordinary! close-up of Lotor in profile. Back shot of the ship floating through the quintessence field shot of the bridge of the castle, where the alarm sounds and the windows glow red. Hunk moves toward the console Hunk: What is that? of the console over Pidge and Coran's shoulders Coran: I've got an incoming craft. Shiro: Shields up. And pull it up on-screen. presses a button on the console; the screen shows that it is an [[Altean] ship] Coran: That...that can't be. shot of Coran It's an Altean pod! A really old one! out to Lance's profile Lance: What's it doin' out here? of Shiro Shiro: Let's find out. Attention Altean pod! to full view of the screen Identify yourself! screen flips to reveal [[Keith] piloting the pod] Keith: Shiro, it's Keith. shot of the team, astonished Shiro: Keith! A-are you okay? Pidge: Where have you been? Coran: And how did you get your hands on that pod? Lance: Does he look...bigger to you guys? He's bigger, right? to the inside of Keith's cockpit Lance comms: No? Keith: Where's Lotor? Hunk comms: He's in the quintessence field. Keith: Oh, no. shot of the ship inside the quintessence field. Close up shot of Lotor's consoles Lotor: Readings are beyond anything I could have imagined. to medium shot of Lotor What we do here today will change the course of the universe forever. of Allura, with a tiny sample of quintessence in her hand Allura: In the hands of the wrong person, this power could easily corrupt. to a front shot of Lotor, with Allura behind him Lotor: Together we'll see it never does, and continue the work your father started so long ago. of Allura, who smiles in awe and honor Now back to Lotor, let's see if we can collect some samples. shot of the podbay as Keith lands inside, the team waiting for him. He jumps out and the camera pans up to reveal him, taller and wider, but worried. Cut to the team Shiro bewildered: Keith, i-it's so good to see you. Lance forward: Hold on. shot as he walks toward Keith, who is walking toward the team How do we know you're the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother? of Keith and Lance as Keith walks past him Keith: I don't have time for this, Lance! offscreen Lance: Hey, everybody, Keith's back! of Shiro, Pidge, Coran, Keith, and Lance Keith: We need to stop Lotor. He's been lying to all of us! shot of Coran, Pidge, Shiro, and Hunk Shiro: Wh—lying about what? Girl offscreen: Everything! to an over-the-shoulder shot of Keith, behind whom stand [[Krolia], the space pupper, and the unnamed Altean they found. Medium shot of the Altean girl] Coran offscreen: You're...you're Altean! pans to the left to include Krolia Lance offscreen: And who's the Galran? pans over to space pupper Hunk offscreen: Is that a wolf? of the paladins, Keith, and Coran Coran: Where did you come from? Keith: I promise, I'll explain everything once we get to Lotor. Pidge: We can't get to him. He just entered the quintessence field with Allura. close-up of Keith Keith: We traveled through realities before. Can't we fly in there and attack? Lance up to Keith: She said Allura is with him. We can't risk hurting her! of Pidge, Shiro, Hunk, Lance, and Keith Hunk: Why are we even attacking? Shiro: Look, Keith--everyone, calm down. of Keith with Krolia, the Altean, and the space pupper in the background When they return, we'll get this all sorted out. nods in wary assent shot of the ship in the quintessence field. Overhead full shot of Lotor looking up at the sparks of blue energy flying past him Lotor: I can feel the quintessence coursing through me. of Allura Allura: It's like my spirit, my whole being, is more alive. to white, dissolve to [[Haggar|Haggar's] chambers as she watches Team Voltron through Shiro's vision] Shiro distorted through the portal: Lance is right. You have changed. Keith: Time is different where I've been. Krolia forward: Shiro, I am Krolia. of the team inside the bridge Krolia: Keith has told me all about you. holds out her arm and Shiro takes it Thank you for raising him to be the man he is today. Keith: Krolia is with the Blade of Marmora. Also...she's my mother. of Shiro Shiro: It's an honor to meet you. Lance into frame: WHAT?! Okay, this is nuts! You come back with to each in turn your Galra mom, a wolf, and an Altean?! of Hunk, Pidge, and Coran Coran: Yes, I'm still waiting to hear the story of how you found this Altean. Hunk: And why we're supposed to be attacking Lotor. shot of Keith and Romelle Keith: This is Romelle. And I think she should tell her own story. Romelle: I come from a planet where there are thousands of Alteans. We have lived there since the war with Zarkon began. Coran: What? That's impossible! Altea was destroyed! Allura and I were the only survivors! Romelle: Every Altean child knows the story of how Lotor saved us from destruction. When Zarkon attacked, many were off-planet on trading expeditions. to flashbacks showing Alteans using their shapeshifting abilities in hiding as Romelle narrates When news spread about the destruction of our home, those of us who remained went into hiding for decaphoebs. to Lotor's hand pushing aside a drape leading into a tavern on an unknown planet But Lotor, with his deep knowledge of Altean culture, managed to track some of them down. approaches a table where two Alteans sit hunched over. They rise to their feet, but he puts his hand up. Lotor: Hear me out! I know who you are. I come in peace. two Alteans look at each other and lower their defenses I have come to save the noble Altean people, to preserve your customs and traditions before they are destroyed like Altea itself. Please, come with me. I have created a haven where the Galra will never find you. It may not be Altea, but it will keep you safe. shot of Lotor's face framed in shadow If my intention were to kill you, then you would be dead already. Alteans look at each other, then shift from their tall green-skinned camouflage to their normal forms. Fade to black, then fade to a series of stills showing Lotor showing a crowd of Altean refugees their new colony Romelle V/O: To keep the Alteans secure, Lotor hid them on a remote planet beyond the Quantum Abyss. Coran V/O: So Lotor...saved Alteans? Hunk V/O: Man, Lotor is even nicer than we thought. through stills showing the landscape evolving and new structures being built, including a massive statue of Lotor Romelle V/O: And over time, the Alteans came to worship Lotor as their savior. Generations ago, in an effort to increase our odds of survival, Lotor announced that he was creating another colony far from our own. But in order to do so, he needed to assess which Alteans were viable candidates to survive the journey. to different lines of Alteans, each being screened by one of Lotor's soldiers One by one, every Altean in the colony was given a series of tests. Those who were deemed fit for the journey were loaded onto a cargo ship and taken to the second colony. It was considered the highest honor. Any communication between the colonies was strictly prohibited, for fear that it would compromise the other's location. to a dolly down from the top of Lotor's statue to Romelle looking at its base, on which names are inscribed in Altean as a kind of memorial Romelle V/O: This is the world I was born into, one of unquestioning devotion to a supposed messiah. My brother Bandor was always faithful, but I had questions. walks toward the base of the statue and places her hand on the names Romelle flashback: So many of our people gone to the new colony. Petrulius, Gnautu, Rahz, and of course, Mother and Father. I miss them all so much. Bandor: I'm sure we'll have a chance to see them again when we're chosen to travel to the new colony. Romelle: But why can't we talk to them now? Lotor must have a way of communicating with them. He travels there all the time. So why does he keep us in the dark? Bandor: You know why. Communication with the other colony would risk discovery by the Galra. Romelle: So we're told. to another screening of Alteans, where Romelle is deemed unfit Romelle V/O: Eventually Bandor grew old enough to be assessed for the journey to the other colony, and he was selected to leave immediately. walks eagerly to the cargo ship; Romelle runs after him Romelle in tears: Don't do this! Bandor: It is Lotor's will. Romelle: I'll never see you again! runs forward and hugs Bandor Don't let him tear our family apart! Bandor: Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be selected to come to the colony soon. In the meantime, I made you something. transfers something to Romelle's hand It's a communicator. clutches it to her chest, making sure the soldiers aren't looking, then turns back to Bandor Romelle: Will I be able to talk to you on the other colony? Bandor: I haven't had a chance to test it yet, but...I hope so. Just remember, we suffer this isolation so the next generation may not have to. Goodbye, Romelle. camera focuses on their hands as Bandor slowly lets go and walks onto the ship, leaving a grieving Romelle behind. Cut to her watching the ship leave, then sitting on a hill overlooking the colony with the communicator in her hands. Romelle V/O: When Bandor left, I felt completely alone. I tried to use the communicator he had given me, but it never worked. from the sunny hilltop to Romelle's house at night. Cut to a pan along Romelle's bedroom as she sleeps, before the communicator goes off on her bedside table Romelle flashback: Bandor! Bandor communicator: Romelle! You were right! Romelle: Where are you? Bandor: The forest...outside town. as Romelle runs through the woods Hurry! runs toward a column of smoke in the forest, with a particle barrier sparking and fraying above it showing a strange blue glow beyond the sky. Cut to Romelle standing on the edge of a hollow, where an Altean pod has crashed and caught fire. Romelle gasps and runs toward the pilot, Bandor, who is hunched over the console. She lifts up his shoulders and is horrified to see his face, now emaciated and scarred Romelle: Bandor... Bandor weakly: Lotor...the other...colony...it's all a lie...head collapses onto Romelle's arms and lies still Romelle tearfully: No! Lotor offscreen: Over here! looks up sharply at the distant voice and the sound of a gun being cocked. Cut to Lotor and two of his soldiers walking toward the crashed ship Lotor the distance: Clean up the wreckage. Leave no evidence this ever happened. words echo off the trees as the camera pulls back to reveal Romelle hiding behind a large tree trunk before running off. Cut to Lotor frowning, then setting his face determinedly. Fade to the top of Lotor's statue against another blue sunny sky as leaves blow gently in the breeze. Romelle gazes coldly up at the statue Romelle V/O: My brother was dead. I knew the truth, or at least part of it, but I also knew that no one would believe me without proof. to Romelle looking up from her washing at the river in the forest at Keith, Krolia, and the space pupper, then to her telling them her story When Keith and Krolia arrived, they were my last chance at finding it. I told them what had happened to my brother, and, as it turned out, so many Alteans that had been taken before him. As they explained their mission to me, we knew there must have been a connection between the missing Alteans and the pure strain of quintessence. to an exterior shot of Romelle's house that night Keith flashback: Given your brother's weakened state to Romelle's room where the four have gathered, he couldn't have piloted his ship for very long. The other colony has to be somewhere nearby. Krolia: There is a moon orbiting this planet that could house a colony. Keith: Well, it's our only lead. But how will we get there? Romelle: I have an idea. to the four walking down a catwalk to another building against the light of a full moon. Romelle opens the sliding doors Romelle: These transports haven't been used in generations. None of the Alteans in the colony would know how to fly one, even if we desired to. hangar inside reveals an Altean ship, exactly like the ones in the Castle of Lions Keith smiling: I think I got us covered there. to a shot of the planet as the Altean ship leaves its atmosphere and flies toward the moon. Cut to a wide exterior shot of a Galra base of some kind Krolia: There's something down there. pod flies toward the Galra base. Cut to a shot of Keith, Krolia, and Romelle exiting their ship, preparing to infiltrate. Cut to Keith, Krolia, and Romelle running quickly and quietly to the entrance, crouching by the architrave to watch for any passing guards. Finding none, Keith leads the way in. Cut to a shot of sliding doors, which are forced open by Keith's blade, as the three force their way into a room full of large metal tubes. Keith, Krolia, and Romelle walk across the room, passing a jar in shadow that seems to house a body with tubes connected to it. Romelle walks over to one and rubs her hand over the glass to clear the fog, and is horrified to see the dessicated, dead-eyed face of an Altean Romelle: No! Petrulius! shot of Romelle, Keith, and Krolia standing in a triangle What's happening to them? These people were supposed to be headed to the colony! Keith: Lotor is harvesting their quintessence! back to the present, as Shiro, Coran, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Krolia, and Keith are gathered in a circle around Romelle Coran: That's...horrifying! Pidge: All this time... Lance: I can't believe he fooled us. Keith: He's a monster. Huh? looks up as the Castle's sensors alert them to the ship's return Coran: They're back! Romelle: What are you waiting for? Open fire! Lance: No! Princess Allura is with him! Hunk: We're gonna let him back on board?! Coran: We must! As long as the princess is with him, we cannot risk any sort of attack! Shiro: Coran and Lance are right. We can't do anything until the princess is safe. Once Allura is secure, we will take Lotor down! to Lotor helping Allura by the hand out of the ship. They remain pressed against each other Lotor: We accomplished something amazing today, and it would have never happened had it not been for you. Allura: It is a moment that I truly will never forget. leans in, closing his eyes. They meet in the middle with a kiss. Cut to the doors to the bridge opening as Allura and Lotor walk in, and the camera immediately zooms in on a furious Coran, and everyone else surrounding him Allura: What's going on? and Keith silently move in to surround Lotor, Krolia with her pistol and Keith with his blade. Lance pulls out his bayard, ready to fire Lance: Allura, step away from Lotor. Allura in front of him, arms to either side in defense: I will do no such thing. Tell me what's happening here! Romelle offscreen: Lotor is a monster in on Lotor's face, eyes widening with shock, and has been harvesting Altean quintessence for generations! Allura Romelle: An Altean! to Lotor to a close-up of Romelle Romelle: You killed my brother and thousands of others! Pidge: Lotor has been lying to us the whole time! He's a murderer, just like his father! to a close-up of Allura, with Lotor framed behind her to her left. He straightens up Lotor: You know nothing about what you speak! Allura: What are they talking about? Lotor: Allura, listen to me. turns back to face him I've dedicated my life to preserving Altean culture. Now that we have unlocked the quintessence field, all of your people, who would have been hunted down long ago had it not been for my intervention, can live in peace. looks over Lotor's shoulder at Allura's shocked expression Were some lives lost in the process? Yes. turns to face Romelle. Cut to Romelle's angry and distraught face But they were martyrs to a noble cause. I sacrificed a few to preserve the future for millions. back to Allura's face, with Lotor behind her Allura, do not let this ruin everything we've worked for! Think of what we experienced in the quintessence field. grabs her hand, but Allura has heard enough. She grabs his hand, picks him up, and hurls him toward the ground so hard he bounces twice off the floor and is knocked unconscious. Close-up of Allura, whose eyes are full of heartbreak and rage. Suddenly, an alarm sounds. Cut to the main screen of the bridge, showing the hangar and shots of [[Acxa] and Ezor breaking in] Coran: The hangar's been breached! runs forward offscreen Hunk: It's Lotor's troops. They're stealing the ships! Shiro falls to the ground, crying out in pain, flashes of Haggar's face flickering in front of him. He clutches his head, eyes wide with fear Keith: Shiro? of Shiro's face flickering back and forth from Haggar's, which is at the same angle. Her voice echoes in his mind as he grunts with the effort of trying to push her out Haggar: Give in. You cannot resist. cries out, gritting his teeth, as the sounds of the room he's in become faint and muffled, replaced by ominous whispers Coran: What's happening to him?! to Shiro's POV, outlined in purple, looking up at the concerned and frightened Lance and Pidge. Rapid zoom to Haggar, standing in her chamber, arms raised Haggar: You are mine now. out her fingers Give in! of Shiro's eyes as the pupils suddenly burn scarlet. Cut to a medium shot of Lance, angled to look down on Shiro with Hunk's hand on his shoulder Lance: Allura and I will secure Lotor! Hunk, help Shiro! Everyone else, get down to the hangar and stop those guys! Pidge, Krolia, and space pupper bolt from the room. Over-the-shoulder shot of Hunk facing Shiro, still clutching his head Hunk: Shiro...? looks up with red-pupiled eyes full of rage. Extreme close-up of Hunk's alarmed face as Shiro punches him straight into Coran, knocking them both aside. Lance: Shiro! What are you— punches him, throwing him backward Allura: Lance! hand glows vibrant purple as he summons the black bayard, which takes the form of Zarkon's, an angular and menacing sword. He throws it at Allura, who dodges and moves protectively toward Romelle. The last shot is of Shiro's fist colliding with the camera. Cut to the outside of the bridge doors, which open to reveal that Shiro has knocked Allura and Romelle unconscious and slung Lotor over his shoulders. Allura comes to only in enough time to watch Shiro walk down the hallway to Keith, Pidge, Krolia, and space pupper outside the podbay doors, which slide open just as a [[Sincline] ship shoots out into space. The three look up as the second begins takeoff with Ezor in the cockpit. Close-up on her face as she grins, then quick fade out to the outside of the ship where she fires. Everyone runs for cover, Pidge hiding behind the doors. Ezor turns the ship around and flies out of the podbay] to Pidge in her hiding place as Shiro runs past her. Allura's voice is heard over the intercoms Allura: Shiro's gone mad! He's escaping with Lotor! Stop him before he leaves the ship! runs after them. Shiro puts the still-unconscious Lotor in the passenger seat of a pod and jumps in to take the helm. Pidge summons her bayard, preparing to fire, before Shiro meets her eyes. She falters, and the pod's shields activate. Cut to the outside of the Castle of Lions as the pod flies away. Cut to Shiro in the pilot seat, then fade to Haggar's face Haggar: Good. Now bring him to me. to the podbay, where Pidge helps Keith up and Krolia is supported by space pupper Pidge: What do we do?! Keith: We have to stay focused. comms; cut to the bridge, where Coran kneels next to Hunk, Allura holds up Lance, and Romelle sits against the wall Lance, Hunk, can you still pilot your Lions? Hunk: Yeah, I'll manage. Lance: We've got this. to the podbay Keith: Then let's go! If we're gonna fight Lotor's ships, we'll need Voltron! Pidge: Shiro's gone; who's gonna pilot the Black Lion? Keith forward: I'' will. to the [[Black Lion]'s hangar as Keith runs toward it, back in his red armor. Close-up of the Black Lion's eyes, which glow gold before the camera zooms out and the Lion roars, its paladin returned] to a profile shot of the Sincline ships and the Altean pod flying through space before a shot strikes Acxa's ship. She turns, furious, to see the Voltron Lions in pursuit, Keith flying the Black Lion forward to chase after Shiro. Cut to the cockpit of the Altean pod Keith comms: Shiro, it's Keith! Shiro, it's gonna be okay. We just have— coldly raises his finger and taps the screen, cutting off communications. Cut to the Black Lion's cockpit, where Keith sits aghast before his transmissions notify him of the other paladins Hunk comms: I can't take them! Pidge comms: KEITH! turns the Black Lion around, away from the Altean pod and back toward the fight. Cut to a shot of a Sincline ship as a Lion's lasers fire, missing it, before it fires its lasers up at the [[Red Lion]. The Yellow and Blue Lions weave around the shot before Hunk is hit; Red turns to check on him but quickly launches upward to avoid another shot. Lance prepares to fire the mouth cannon, but another Sincline ship strikes him from behind and knocks him sideways. Blue flies through as a Sincline ship fires lasers, and Green attempts to fire before being struck by a Sincline shot. Pidge looks up from the cockpit to see a Sincline ship's laser headed straight for her before it's cut off by a laser shot. Green turns and Black flies in front of her, coming in the center of the Lions' formation] Keith: Guys, we're no match for them in our Lions! ''FORM VOLTRON! Voltron sequence turns to face the Sincline ships. The screen splits between the five paladins on the left and [[Zethrid], Ezor, and Acxa on the right. Cut to Shiro, face set as he flies the Altean ship toward Haggar] Category:Transcripts